


я вернусь, и наступит весна

by librevers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV longing Kita Shinsuke, never give your phone to atsumu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers
Summary: Кита живёт воспоминаниями, от конца сезона до начала тренировок, от одних выходных до других. Потому что без Атсуму для него что апрель, что май — то сплошной ноябрь.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 15





	я вернусь, и наступит весна

Атсуму говорит, что Шинске похож на зиму.

Ту зиму, когда снег только выпал, прикрыл землю ледяным одеялом. Вроде скрыл, а вроде подчеркнул все недостатки. Белизна оттеняет тёмное, чёрное. Угловатые, неумолимо колкие ветви деревьев исчерчивают небо…

_— то есть, по-твоему, я склонен ранить людей?  
— да нет же!.. — почти вскрикнул, — просто иногда твоя прямолинейность задевает.  
— например?  
— вчера ты сказал, что такими темпами, как сейчас, я никогда не обыграю кагеяму.  
— но такими темпами, как сейчас, ты и правда никогда не обыграешь кагеяму.  
— вот! я именно об этом, шинске!  
— …такими темпами, если продолжишь ругать себя за неудачи и психовать, ты не улучшишь свою технику. на тренировках нужна трезвая голова и здравый смысл. самобичевание — путь в никуда.  
— …я даже не говорил тебе ничего про самобичевание.  
— кагеяма играет лучше, чем ты.  
— да!!! он лучше, окей!!! хорошо!!! я лузер, да, я знаю, что дальше?! хватит напоминать мне об этом на каждом шагу!..  
— я именно об этом, атсуму.  
— …но я ведь и правда лу…  
— …лучший.  
— …а?  
— потому что никто на свете не заставит тебя, во-первых, поверить в то, что ты лузер и, во-вторых, смириться с этим. пока ты продолжаешь бороться и развиваться — ты непобедим.  
— твоя логика беспощадна. хорошо, что к моим соперникам.  
— как и твоя техника игры, атсуму._

_— …значит, лучший? — лисья улыбка в голосе.  
— пока не начинаешь наглеть.  
— ну кита-а-а-а-са-а-ан!.._

…самое странное в этой зиме, говорит Атсуму, это солнечный свет. Он не греет кожу, как летнее, щедрое солнце, но на душе от него намного теплее.  
Под зимним солнцем остаёшься собой.  
Зимнее солнце не дарит ложных надежд, будто ты стал лучше просто так и без препятствий, из-за погоды,  
не подогревает мышцы, не раскаляет кровь.  
Зимнее солнце пробуждает собственную внутреннюю силу.

_— рядом с тобой, кита шинске, я самый сильный.  
— между нами несколько тысяч километров. и самым сильным тебе нужно быть сейчас, представляя японию, на площадке. и у тебя отлично получается. хотя меня рядом нет.  
— ты всегда рядом со мной, шинске. в сердце и в душе. и не только. вот смотри. ты на улице?  
— да.  
— вытяни руку вверх, к солнцу, и помаши.  
— …зачем?  
— потому что я стою на балконе высо-о-окой гостиницы в центре рио и тоже машу рукой. значит, если бы не облака и городские здания на пути, мы бы увидели друг друга.  
долгая пауза, и:  
— …атсуму, наша планета имеет эллипсоидную форму, и из-за этого, а так же из-за рельефа…  
— так, понял, молчу!!! я просто хотел побыть романтичным, ладно?! а ты весь настрой сломал! снова! — пыхтит от обиды. — был бы я дома, наказал бы тебя как следует.  
— обычно ты живёшь у осаму в токио, а не у меня.  
— вот опять!.._

Но Атсуму на другом конце телефонной линии давится возмущением и вдруг затихает.  
Кажется, даже дышать перестаёт,  
потому что Кита смеётся.

_— я скучаю по твоему смеху, — очень серьёзным голосом._

…а вот Ките Атсуму напоминает знойное лето.

Если быть точным, то август. Когда хочется всего и сразу, только не рутины.  
Безветренные ясные дни перемежаются грозами и бурями.  
Самый жаркий и плодоносный месяц, но готов в любую минуту сжечь и себя и окружающих.

Все краски вдвое ярче, все чувства вдвое сильнее.  
Если Атсуму оставить наедине с собой, то он спалит себя к чертям.

У Киты совсем не так. Кита любит оставаться один, наедине с мыслями.

Как сейчас.

Вечереет, и Кита решил прогуляться на вершину холма. Всего полчаса пешком от границы деревушки, где он обосновался год назад. До шумного и быстрого и бурного Токио два часа на синкансене (плюс час на автобусе до станции), и Кита рад, что так долго  
(хотя всё равно ездит на токийскую квартиру близнецов чаще, чем хотел бы выезжать в город).

Последний раз они с Атсуму разговаривали три дня назад. Перелёт из Бразилии ожидался долгий, прилетит только завтра.  
Настоял, чтобы Кита встретил его в аэропорту.  
Будто он и так не собирался.

Кита снова думает, что неплохо бы им с Атсуму съехаться.

Оглянувшись вокруг, снова понимает, что не смогут.

Атсуму должен тренироваться в зале, с командой, в Токио. Поэтому ему нужно жить в столице, в бетонных джунглях. Ему подходят большие города, он легко встраивается в их суматошный хаотичный ритм, потому что сам ведь — тот ещё ходячий хаос.

А вот Ките будет тяжело. Нет, он, конечно, привыкнет. Тем более, рядом с Атсуму. Но здесь работа. Да и к тому же... ему теперь очень тяжело представить, каково это — жить в большом городе.

Просыпаться не с солнечным рассветом, а по будильнику.  
Ходить не пешком, а толпиться в общественном транспорте или в пробках, иначе никуда не успеешь.  
Мысли больше заняты временем, чем непосредственно делом.  
Чтобы вдоль горизонта тянулись не холмы и горы, а лишь здания.  
Здания, здания, бетон и стекло вместо живой земли.

Кита доходит до лужайки на склоне холма, почти у вершины, под тенью берёзы. Листья едва начали проклёвываться из почек, но ветви уже подёрнулись светло-зелёным, нарядились по-весеннему, нежно.  
Кита садится на траву, что уже плотно покрыла землю.  
Всё-таки конец апреля.

С холма видно всю долину.  
Рисовые поля, уже залитые водой, расстилаются в низине. Их окружило плотное кольцо высоких гор. На возвышении россыпью маленьких домиков лежит деревушка, тихая и спокойная. Солнце уже начинает спускаться к горизонту, золотит зелёную траву, золотится в воде.  
Долина похожа на прекрасное озеро, тихую обитель, где кажется, что все дома и деревья стоят прямо на воде, явь переплетена с бесконечными отражениями. Дух захватывает от удвоенной красоты, тишины, гармонии.  
Даже время течёт иначе.  
Кажется вечным.

Здесь сердце бьётся в том же ритме, что и природа: медленно и спокойно.  
Здесь Кита по-настоящему _счастлив_. Дышит полной грудью, его разум чист и ясен.  
_У счастья ровное дыхание._

Он часто остаётся один, наедине с собой, поэтому много читает, ведёт дневник.  
Потихоньку учит местных мальчишек играть в волейбол.

Кита счастлив.  
На сердце спокойно.  
Оно бьётся ровно.

…только порой как-то так зябко становится, что выть хочется.  
Очень редко, но всё же.

Атсуму наедине с собой сгорает мгновенно.  
Шинске наедине с собой коченеет тихонько.

_летний зной и зимнее солнце, а между ними —  
между ними — весна, трепетная, нежная, всегда короткая и всегда — чудесная.  
не бесконечная, вовсе нет.  
но неизменно возвращается, снова и снова,  
всегда._

Атсуму не может позволить себе приехать отдохнуть дольше, чем на неделю, поэтому они стараются взять от этих считанных дней всё, что возможно. Пережить так, чтобы хватило на все последующие недели, а во время соревнований — и месяцы в разлуке.

Каждое утро просыпаются вместе и долго просто лежат, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга.  
Много гуляют вдвоём и всегда — держась за руки.  
Много говорят, мечтая наговориться всласть (но всегда мало, так мало, так мало).  
Много объятий и поцелуев.  
(их никогда не хватает вдоволь)  
Нежные, долгие ночи.

Кита каждой клеточкой тела впитывает тепло от прикосновений, запоминает каждый нечаянный жест, каждую улыбку. Каковы на ощупь волосы, со временем начавшие виться в волнистые локоны. Насколько мягкие и нежные его руки.  
Запомнить каждый полутон в его мелодичном голосе.  
Долго-долго упрашивает Атсуму, чтобы он спел что-нибудь для Киты.  
Атсуму всегда соглашается, но только через десять минут мольб и просьб. Садится тогда на диване, обхватывает себя обеими руками — стесняется, как же мило — закрывает глаза и…  
сначала робко.  
и потом его голос — волшебный, не иначе — набирает силу, и Атсуму теряется в песне.  
Весь мир исчезает.  
Остаётся лишь голос.

…в старшей школе, быть может, им и не были нужны воспоминания. А Атсуму в волейболе они не нужны до сих пор, он всегда смотрит только вперёд.  
Как бы сильно он не любил Киту, волейболом он буквально дышит, и Кита совсем не против.  
Наоборот, очень понимает.

Однако сам Кита воспоминаниями _живёт_.  
От весны и до весны.

Ведь без Атсуму для него что апрель, что май — то сплошной ноябрь.

_— я сегодня проснулся и подумал, что на дворе осень, — как-то сказал он атсуму, одной звёдной ночью (хотя у атсуму в бразилии день, созвонились перед его тренировкой). — даже испугаться успел, что поля залили невовремя. посмотрел на календарь, а там уже апрель.  
— успокоился хоть?  
— нет. хуже стало. потому что… ты ведь обычно уже здесь в это время, а так… как будто весна ещё даже не… хотя и сакура давно отцвела, и… — не выдержал, сбился, усмехнулся нервно._

_на другом конце долго молчали, а потом:_

_— я скоро вернусь, и наступит весна. подожди ещё немного, хорошо?_

_я уже не могу ждать, видеть тебя намного реже, чем раз в неделю, и при этом так сильно любить — это больно, даже для меня, понимаешь…_

_— хорошо, атсуму._

Кита открывает глаза, отвлекаясь от воспоминаний и саднящей тоски в груди.

Пусть так. К тоске по Атсуму Кита привык. Сколько лет прошло после школы, сколько лет Атсуму играет в высшей волейбольной лиге и тренируется с утра до ночи чуть ли не круглый год.  
До тех пор, пока Атсуму может _вернуться_ — всё хорошо.

Вдруг звонит телефон.

На экране — засмотренное до дыр фото самого важного контакта в списке. Атсуму в венке из луговых цветов, с улыбкой — не ухмылкой, а искренней улыбкой, как после отличного паса или эйса на волейбольной площадке,  
но спокойной. умиротворённой.

Такого Атсуму — расслабленного и _тихого_ — знает только Кита Шинске.

…но почему Атсуму звонит сейчас. Он ведь должен быть в самолёте…

— Здравствуй.  
_— Шинске!!!_

Голос запыхавшийся, будто долго бежал. А чтобы Атсуму сбился с дыхания, нужен пятисетовый матч или… Кита даже не знает, что. Поэтому напрягается.

— Что случилось? Разве ты ещё не вылетел?  
_— Н-нет,_ — что-то не так, — _рейс задержали._

твою мать.

— Почему?  
— _Я-то откуда знаю, задержали и всё… Отстой, но что поделать. Н-но уже началась посадка, ты только не переживай, ладно? И слушай, ты где сейчас? — резко переводит тему._  
— На холме с берёзой.  
_— А-а, вот как… Мило. Совсем соскучился по мне, да?_  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— _Оу, Кита-са…_  
Жуткий шум, грохот режет по ушам, где-то на фоне выругался Атсуму  
и звонок оборвался.

твою. Мать.

Кита срывается с места, попутно набирает Атсуму. «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится…»  
Если бы Атсуму позвонил не так неожиданно, не застав Киту врасплох, когда без Атсуму рядом стало уже _невыносимо_ , то, наверное, Кита включил бы голову и перестал волноваться. Ведь скорее всего, Атсуму, как заклятый враг любых гаджетов, просто опять уронил и разбил телефон. Такое случается постоянно. Он даже модель с тройным стеклом и чуть ли не бронированным корпусом разбил, просто об пол — у него невероятный талант.

Но сейчас что-то не так.  
Кита не знает, в чём именно, но Атсуму ему _соврал_.

Он бежит вниз, сердце стучит в ушах, и лучше бы от бега. Пусть Атсуму поскорее перезвонит с чьего-нибудь телефона, Мэйана, Шиона, с кем он там ещё не переругался…

— Шинске! — кричит Атсуму откуда-то спереди.

**. . .**

Растрёпанные светлые волосы. Дорожная куртка и спортивная сумка через плечо. Дыхание сбитое, замер на полпути и смотрит во все глаза, открыв рот, будто не специально искал, а случайно на Киту наткнулся, и теперь глазам не верит. Дурачок…  
…он правда здесь.  
Атсуму здесь. Перед ним.

Кита смыкает губы (да, тоже с минуту стоял с открытым ртом, смешно, наверное, оба они, в общем, дурачки…). Хмурится. Напрягает все мысли, чтобы _поверить_. Протирает глаза.  
Атсуму всё ещё здесь.  
Напряжение отступает, сердце отмирает, мускулы наконец расслабляются, и Кита обессиленно тянет руки вперёд.

Атсуму этого достаточно.

Он срывается с места, подлетает к Шинске и сжимает в объятиях, сильно-сильно, почти больно, но оно к лучшему.  
Теперь Кита точно _верит_.

Атсуму пахнет сыростью — автомобильная дорога проходит через низовья, где поля, а там сейчас очень высокая влажность. Он очень тёплый, рядом с ним очень жарко, можно растаять, хотя Кита _уже_.  
В его сильных руках невыносимо хорошо и уютно, как…

— Я дома, я дома, я дома… — шепчет Атсуму в волосы Шинске, повторяет, снова и снова, словно бредит. Голос дрожит, уже всхлипнул раз-два. Конечно, чтобы Атсуму — и не заплакал при встрече…  
— Но _твой_ дом в Токио… — зачем-то шепчет Шинске.  
— _Мой_ дом там, где ты, — укоряет и добавляет несмело (попробуй скажи такое капитану Инаризаки, пусть и бывшему):  
— …д-дурак ты, Шинске.

Он крепко целует Киту в макушку и отстраняется, чтобы взять в обе ладони его лицо. Да, глаза у Атсуму на мокром месте, но держится… а, уже нет.

— Б-божечки, Ш-шин-… с-ске, а ты-то чего? — смотрит обеспокоенно. Слёзы всё же скатились вниз по щекам.  
Большими пальцами вытирает влагу с его скул, потому что Кита, видимо, начал плакать ещё раньше.

— Я очень скучал, — вот и всё, на что хватает Шинске.

Они снова растворяются в тепле друг друга, в золотистом свете заходящего солнца, в тишине, ощутимой и мягкой. Весь остальной мир куда-то исчез. Прошедшие месяцы разлуки — тоже, будто всегда были вместе (а это, пожалуй, правда).  
Время остановилось.

Наступила весна.

**. . .**

— Атсуму, тебе двадцать два, а ты до сих пор бьёшь телефоны каждые полгода. Этот сколько у тебя пробыл, два месяца?  
— Ну Кита-са-а-ан, это чрезвычайный случай…  
— И так каждый раз…


End file.
